power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Production (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)
PRLG logo - dark.jpg|Pre-Production As the fan-film reboot was about to commence production, Anthony Marsh, Jr spent the final half of 2012 constructing a script and finding what actors (from film and TV programs irrelevant from PR) should be "his" Lost Galaxy Power Rangers, Villains and their supporting cast of allies. 'Pre-Production Via' YouTube (Fall 2012-June 2013)' 'Beginning on YouTube' When the project was originally entitled "The End Of Destiny" - but never has been put in the title of the film (which would originally end his Fan-Fic series of Power Rangers), he had recieved a suggestion by a YouTube user to have the fan-film reboot of Lost Galaxy to be based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman VS. Denji Sentai Megaranger on the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy 2014 fanfilm reboot news/Rise of Trakeena- CANCELED video on PRLostGalaxy2014 (the first video featured and uploaded on the channel), by one of the site's users Aussie Otaku (other suggestions he added; have the film be set on Mirinoi rather than on the space colony Terra Venture, but Marsh felt it would be tough to do that). He even wanted Marsh to include the Captain Gregory character from Gingaman vs. Megaranger as a replacement for Captain Mutiny , but Marsh (as the channel account name) replied to him hours later that he decided to "create" a villain more original for the reboot series, which was later hinted that it would be of that of this film's new villain who is exclusively for this Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film, Lord Metarex . 'Featurettes' Marsh created two short 10 second stop-motion animation test videos of the Yellow and Red Galaxy Rangers which he used was action figures of them from Bandai's toyline for Lost Galaxy. The images of the two Rangers, used for the animation, were previously taken with Marsh's Samsung Smartphone's "Camera" function back in Summer 2011. When he imported the images to his recent HP-branded Windows 7 Desktop Computer by early September, the editing on the Stop-Motion test sequences took only 6 minutes for each to be edited. The tests were of course edited on Sony Vegas Pro 10. The two test videos were later uploaded on the night of September 14, 2012. The first official video Marsh made for the Fan-Film during Pre-Production was a custom webisode featurette called a "Morphin Paper Puppet Maker", which he made to demostrate to the viewers (if they were or wasn't paying any further attention) how he made and constructed Paper Puppets of the characters for the film done in mounting board (whatever was remaining in his disposal to make them left) and mainly pictures of costumes the characters will wear and photos of the following actors he thinks would inspire them. The first MPPM featurette was with Trakeena (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lxxeNeTXwc ), which donned the facial celebrity likeness of Actress/former 1970s-1980s Beauty-Fashion Model icon Jerry Hall . The video was uploaded on October 4, 2012. Two videos on the channel later, Marsh created two new custom web-only featurettes, "Arsenal Sneak Peeks" (which details what weapons and vehicles will be featured in the film or not) and the more-prominently "Morphin Grid Case Study Archives" (which covers information for the following characters). In between the early Case Study Archives for Trakeena, Deviot, Villamax, Furio and the Stingwingers, Marsh has released only a few rejected deleted scenes from the late half of the proposed 2012 reversion of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena from the early half of the same year. Then, as Pre-Production on the fan-film continued, months later starting in January 2013, the Red Galaxy Ranger Intern has joined the channel to give out updates and personal video blogs of what he and Anthony are up to while Pre-Production and Development on the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film ensued. There was also a 2-part video blog Marsh uploaded on the night of February 1, 2013, regarding his pre-thoughts on Power Rangers: Megaforce (before its premiere on February 2, 2013 on Nickelodeon). After Megaforce's premiere episode "Mega Mission" aired, he expressed a positive opinion of the series and went back making more videos to cover up what he plans on for the Lost Galaxy ''film. 'The Original "End of Destiny" Script' The script for the film was completed on May 1, 2013, lasting for 150 pages. The original draft of the reboot's script (dated October 2012-January 2013), via almost being nearly called ''The End of Destiny, was intended to be the finale of Marsh's Fan-Series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy for good, with him having an option of reintroducing the real Red Galaxy Ranger Leo Corbett to make an appearence (but played by an actor not Danny Slavin), coming out of retirement, to recruit half of some of the team members - from Anthony's PRLG Fan-Fic series - to be his "new" team, knocking Tony Marshall out from being Red Ranger in this version. However, Marsh did pen a "When Worlds Collide"-based fight scene between Leo and Tony that would be interesting, unakin to what it was like in the Power Rangers: Samurai'''-'''RPM crossover special, Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. At the end of it, Tony would be captured by Metarex and his army and Leo becomes very brash toward Marshall's team of Rangers. Lord Metarex would then appoint Zeltrax (one of the Dino Thunder ''villains) to construct an evil Megazord twice as powerful to destroy the earth, and more importantly, destroy the Rangers and their Megazords. After the proposed scripted battle, Leo would become fiercly disappointed upon the team's failures to stop Zeltrax's Megazord from attacking the city. AJ Weems, a character Marsh played in the proposed ''Rise of Trakeena ''production, was present in this before the character was ultimately dropped from the newly revived fan-series for good. Lord Metarex ''would conquer the Earth with his Zeon Empire first causing havoc on Maya's home planet Mirinoi in the beginning. The original proposed opening had the original Galaxy Rangers pull the Quasar Sabers out of the stone to fight this new menace but half the team (sans Leo), the Mirinoi villagers and all of the original inhabitants of the old Terra Venture space colony are all but killed during the crossfiring warfare. This original opening sequence Marsh scripted was inspired by the opening convoy sequence from G.I. Joe: Retaliation . Trakeena would be revived by Metarex at this point. Her revival in this was a reenaction of how Captain Gregory ressurrected Steerwoman Shelinda in Gingaman VS. Megaranger. ''Trakeena would also sport the same mask mouth plate she wore in the Lightspeed Rescue teamup, this time she wouldn't have plans on mutating again 15 years before. Other plotlines included a massive war upon earth for the Power Rangers' exile from being seen on the face of the earth no longer, the GMPD team not getting along with Leo, and AJ Weems joining up with Trakeena to become her "apprentice", making him the Shadow Knight (which would be the Wing Knight form from ''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Ryuki). After the script review for it, a lot of fans universally panned the idea. Despite it, Marsh went by both Lost Galaxy and Gingaman's first half as the basis of the film. 'The Final Drafted Screenplay' By the beginning of 2013, Marsh began penning a "final draft" for the film, which won't be a complete rewrite of a previous screenplay he had written before that was going to be his final film of the fan-series. This new script he put together between January to May 2013 is basically a retelling of episodes from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's first half (" Quasar Quest " - " Redemption Day "), but with new Rangers reenacting events the ones from the Saban-produced series already went through. Following this, he included a few original story plots from the original Sentai that never happened in the Power Rangers version, due to the fact that Gingaman is/was a nature-themed Sentai series and any of the other episode plots from it that was never bothered with will be used in this film and throughout the least of the 2 planned sequels. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Production Diaries (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)) Category:Production Diaries